


Catching The Sleeptrain

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: As the young couple goes to sleep, Mc sets her alarm early in the morning. Saeyoung doubts she will actually be able to wake up on time.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Catching The Sleeptrain

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”, Saeyoung laughed as he peeked over Mc’s shoulder.

She was setting her alarm for the next day. Grinning at his statement she turned her head to look back at him.

“You’re my boyfriend. You should support me and encourage me!”

“Mmmh ya, I guess I should, but I also know you and this is really just unrealistic.”

“I won’t know until I try.”, she insisted.

The former hacker raised a brow at that. “Except you’ve tried and failed over and over again?”

“Well, whenever I don’t, you’re the one who keeps luring me back into bed with cuddles!”

Mc threw him an accusing pout before putting her phone down on her nightstand. Then she added:

“So this is really not my fault at all.”

Letting out another laugh, he flopped down on the bed. In the dim light, his golden eyes were glowing with amusement.

“You could just say no, you know?”

“Oh yeah?”, Mc chimed, letting herself fall down on top of him, “May I remind you that you’re the one who clung to my leg like some sort of sentient vine the other morning?”

“You should be thankful! I’m preparing you for the worst case scenario after all!!!”

“And what would that be?”

The grin on Mc’s face only grew wider as Saeyoung’s features shifted to a more serious look. He raised his hands slowly as he wiggled his fingers.

“It’s only a matter of time until Saerans plants climb in through the windows in an attempt to find themselves some tender flesh…”, he muttered in a spooky voice, “and when the time has come, they’ll show no mercy…ha-HA!”

His fingers attacked Mc’s exposed skin on her hips, tickling her relentlessly as she struggled to get away.

The male had wrapped his legs around hers, making any attempt of fleeing from his featherlight touch futile.

“Stop- stop it! I will bite you!!”, Mc yelled out between delighted squealing and helpless laughter.

“Ooh~ I wouldn’t mind that so much. Why don’t you give it a try?”

The sudden shift in atmosphere left the other dumbfounded for a moment, before she poked his cheek and climbed off of him.

“I would love to follow up on this, but I have a sleeptrain to catch.”

Saeyoung let out a disappointed groan.

“Oh, come on. I know one or the other way to tire you out a little.”

At the feeling of his glasses being pulled of his face, he opened his eyes. Mc was hovering only mere centimetres above him, as she slipped them off completely.

“Well, maybe, if you’d be a little more cooperative with helping me get up early, I might be thankful enough to play with you a little tomorrow…”, she hummed, before placing a sensual kiss on his parted lips.

A shiver ran over his spine as he watched her hungry eyes. Just as he was about to offer another compromise, her attitude changed completely again. Laughing giddily, she pushed herself up from her position and crawled underneath her blanket. He watched her, obviously bewildered by her sudden change in behaviour.

Laughing at his confusion and grumpy gaze she patted the empty space next to her.

“Choo Choo!”

Taking his side of the bed he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Choo Choo. I really can’t with you sometimes.”, he deadpanned, before pulling her close to himself and wrapping her in his arms.

“Aww come on. Stop pouting and get on the train with me.”

Letting out another sigh, he turned off the lights. “You’re going to regret this tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I know that.”

Shortly after her last whisper Mc was gone, snoring silently into her boyfriend’s chest. Smiling softly at her, Saeyoung stroked her back, his gaze subconsciously wandering over to the clock on his nightstand.

Four more hours before her alarm would go off.

Or maybe he could let her rest just a little longer. At least she tried, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
